


Was ich dir schon immer sagen wollte

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Letters, M/M, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Thiel weiß nicht mehr wohin mit seinen Gedanken und schreibt sie sich von der Seele.  Davon sollte natürlich niemand etwas mitbekommen, am allerwenigsten genau eine bestimmte Person.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Was ich dir schon immer sagen wollte

_Moin Boerne,_

_ich steh nicht so auf Kitschkram und Gefühlsduselei. Ist eben so. Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass ich das hier gerade schreibe, dann stelle ich mich selbst in Frage. Aber es gibt da was, das ich loswerden muss und wenn ich das nicht irgendwie mal... du würdest sagen „zum Ausdruck bringe“, dann werde ich hier noch wahnsinnig._

Kopfschüttelnd und nervös klickte der Hauptkommissar mit seinem Kuli herum. Er saß wirklich hier und schrieb einen Brief. Von Hand. Das allein war ja schon absurd, aber dass es in dem Brief auch noch ausgerechnet um Gefühle ging, war der Gipfel des Ganzen. Seufzend klickte er erneut auf den Kopf des Kugelschreibers und setzte ihn wieder aufs Papier.

_Als ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich nicht, was da noch alles auf mich zukommt. Vielleicht hätte ich mir denken können, dass du ein besonderes Exemplar von Mensch bist, als du mich damals mitten in der Nacht wachgeklingelt hast. Da kannten wir uns gerade mal einen halben Tag. Auf das Ergebnis der Untersuchung von diesem Blutrest hätte ich auch noch einen weiteren halben Tag warten können, aber du bist eben schon immer sehr zielstrebig und gewissenhaft. Ich rede mir manchmal gern ein, dass du mich damals damit beeindrucken wolltest, aber das ist Wunschdenken, nichts weiter._

_Wie besonders du wirklich bist, hätte ich mir damals nie erträumen können._

Ihre erste Begegnung war schon etwas ungewöhnlich gewesen und Thiel musste kurz schmunzeln, als er daran zurückdachte. Er hatte Boerne direkt erstmal eine Krone ausgeschlagen.Das war wirklich kein guter Start gewesen. Dann hatte sich auch noch herausgestellt, dass der kurzzeitig lispelnde, aber dauerhaft selbstgefällige Mann nicht nur sein Nachbar sonder noch sein Vermieter und gleichzeitig auch eine Art Kollege von ihm war. Hätte man Thiel damals gesagt, dass er sich mal derart in den schnöseligen Professor vergucken würde, er hätte dieser Person den Vogel gezeigt und zukünftig einen großen Bogen um sie gemacht.

_Ich glaube nicht an sowas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick, KF. Ich finde das mit der Liebe sowieso sehr schwierig. Ich kann mir das schon eher vorstellen, dass sich das erst langsam entwickelt und sich dann irgendwie so ergibt. Ohne Zwang und Hektik. So wie bei uns. Naja oder zumindest bei mir. Da sitzt man dann irgendwann zuhause und stellt fest, dass man sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als dass du hier bei mir bist. Oder dass ich eben bei dir bin. Jedenfalls sollten wir irgendwo zusammen sein und nicht jeder für sich in der Wohnung hocken. Alleine._

_Du hast mein Leben zwar nie richtig auf den Kopf gestellt, aber den Kopf hast du mir total verdreht. Kein anderer Mensch kann mich so zur Weißglut treiben und mich dabei gleichzeitig von vorn bis hinten faszinieren. Ich weiß, dass du oft denkst, dass du mir auf die Nerven gehst. Das stimmt auch irgendwie, aber wenn du’s nicht mehr machen würdest, würde mir echt was fehlen, Boerne. Das hat sich irgendwann einfach so anders angefühlt. Erst hab ich gedacht, ich hätte mich einfach nur damit abgefunden, dass ich dich Nervensäge aus meinem Leben wahrscheinlich nicht mehr rausbekommen werde. Aber das ist es nicht. Es ist viel mehr als das. Ich will mein Leben nicht ohne dich verbringen, im Gegenteil. Ehrlich gesagt würde ich es gern komplett mit dir teilen. Von früh bis spät. Jeden Tag._

Schleichend hatte sich Thiels Gefühle entwickelt. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er sich insgeheim wünschte, dass da mehr zwischen ihm und „seinem“ Professor war. Aber es war so kompliziert, irgendwie. So vieles konnte richtig, falsch oder gar nicht gedeutet werden. Thiel wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand, woran er bei Boerne eigentlich war. Vielleicht hatte er sich schon viel zu sehr in die ganze Deuterei von allerlei Kleinigkeiten reingesteigert, aber so leicht würde er da jetzt auch nicht wieder rauskommen. Ein dumpfes Murren kam aus seinem Mund, als er an die letzte Situation dachte, in der Boerne ihm wie immer gleichzeitig alles und nichts gesagt hatte. Sowas konnte der gut.

_Es tut wahnsinnig gut, dass du überhaupt in meinem Leben bist, auch wenn ich das vielleicht nicht immer so zeige. Du bist einzigartig. Ich würde dir gern so viel mehr geben können, als ich es jetzt tue. Damit du wüsstest, wie es sich anfühlt, geliebt zu werden. Manchmal denke ich, dass du vielleicht das selbe fühlst wie ich. Aber dann merke ich wieder, dass du einfach ein charmanter Kerl bist und ich mir nur einbilde, dass du ernsthaft an mir interessiert sein könntest. Aber dieses ständige Abwägen und Grübeln macht mich langsam echt fertig. Warum musst du auch so eine blumige Wortwohl haben? Kannst du nicht einfach mal direkt sagen, was du denkst? Aber irgendwie gehört das ja auch mit zu dir dazu..._

_Das Problem ist: Ich bin nicht so gut mit Worten und Gefühle ausdrücken war noch nie meine Stärke. Du dagegen findest immer für alles die richtigen Worte, auch wenn es manchmal anstrengend viele sind. Du könntest dich zur Not auch noch irgendwie rausreden, wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst. Aber ich könnte das nicht. Deswegen kann ich dir auch nichts von meinen Gefühlen für dich sagen. Das Risiko, dass ich mich damit zum Deppen mache, ist mir einfach viel zu groß. Lieber lebe ich so, wie es jetzt ist, als zu riskieren, dass du mir danach nicht mehr in die Augen siehst und mich ignorierst. Manchmal reißt es mir fast das Herz raus, wenn ich daran denke, wie kompliziert das hier gerade ist und wie schön wir es haben könnten._

Der Druck des Kugelschreibers auf das Papier hatte zugenommen. Es fiel ihm schwer, diese Gedanken aufs Papier zu bringen, aber irgendwie tat es auch gut. Er konnte sich diesen ganzen Mist endlich mal von der Seele schreiben. Thiel merkte, wie seine Augenwinkel feucht wurden und er wischte die aufsteigenden Verzweiflungstränen schnell beiseite. Da wohnte er Tür an Tür mit der Liebe seines Lebens und trotzdem war er unglücklich wie nie. Das war doch zum Verrücktwerden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das alles tatsächlich für immer für sich behalten können würde, aber für den Moment hatte sich sein Mitteilungsbedürfnis dahingehend wieder etwas gelegt. Hatte es also doch etwas gebracht, diesen Brief zu schreiben, den er nie abschicken würde. Aber ganz fertig war der ja noch nicht.

_Ich hab dir nie gesagt, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Dass du mit Abstand der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist... und bleibst. Ich liebe dich, Boerne. Verdammt, das tue ich wirklich._

_Frank_

Schwerfällig erhob sich Thiel von seinem Stuhl. Er suchte in seiner Wohnung nach einem Briefumschlag für dieses Stück Papier, dass da auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Als er die Suche erfolgreich beendet hatte und gerade dabei war, den Brief im Briefumschlag zu verstauen, klingelte es an seiner Tür.

„Jaha, ich komm’ gleich!“, rief er, während er den Briefumschlag hektisch verschloss.

Mit dem Umschlag in der Hand hastete er zur Freisprechanlage.

„Ja bitte?“, meldete er sich, doch da vernahm er schon das Klopfen an seiner Wohnungstür. Also kein Paket, Boerne hatte geklingelt. Ausgerechnet jetzt. Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Moinsen“, sagte Thiel, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte und ihm ein gut gelaunter Professor in die Augen schaute.

„Guten Abend, werter Herr Nachbar. Ich wollte... Oh, was haben Sie denn da in der Hand?“

Na wunderbar. Von allen möglichen Gesprächsthemen dieser Welt hatte Boerne natürlich sofort eines gefunden, das Thiel in Teufels Küche bringen konnte. Was hatte er auch den Umschlag mit an die Tür genommen? Er bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und wählte die naheliegendste Antwort, vermischt mit einem leicht lehrerhaften Unterton, den er sonst zu genüge bei Boerne hörte:

„Das, werter Herr Professor, ist ein Briefumschlag.“

Boerne zog eine leicht beleidigte Schnute. Er sah dabei verboten gut aus... Wie immer.

„Also Thiel, das sehe ich doch. Wem schreiben Sie denn?“

Dabei wackelte er neugierig mit seinen Augenbrauen. Warum konnte er das so gut?

„Naaa das wüssten Sie gern, was?“, ging Thiel auf Boernes Spielerei ein und schmunzelte.

„Nun, da sich weder eine Adresse noch eine Briefmarke auf dem Umschlag befinden, gehe ich davon aus, dass es sich um ein Schreiben privater Natur handelt. Wie ich Sie kenne, pflegen Sie ihre privaten Kontakte nur spärlich. Es interessiert mich daher tatsächlich, wer es Ihnen wert ist, dass Sie einen Brief verfassen.“

Verdutzt erwiderte Thiel den selbstsicheren Blick des Rechtsmediziners. So deutlich brachte der sein Interesse an Thiels Privatleben sonst wirklich nie zum Ausdruck.

„Öööhm, also... das... das geht Sie gar nichts an“, eierte er herum. „Das ist... meine Privatsache. Haben Sie ja selbst schon gesagt.“ Der Umschlag fand seinen Platz auf einer kleinen Kommode neben Thiels Wohnungstür und er lehnte seinen Körper gegen den Türrahmen, sodass Boerne nicht an den Brief herankommen würde. Boernes leicht schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck beantwortete er mit einem leichten Schulterzucken und einem angedeuteten Lächeln.

„So und jetzt erzähl’n Se mir mal, was Sie hier eigentlich wollen. Über Briefe reden sicher nicht.“

„In der Tat“, sagte Boerne, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Ich wollte Sie zum Essen einladen. Ich habe gekocht und nun ja... Es ist viel zu viel geworden und da dachte ich...“

„...dass Sie sonst bald keine Witze mehr über mein Abdominalfett machen können, wenn sie mich nicht mal wieder zum Essen einladen?“, beendete Thiel den Satz, da Boerne ins Stocken gekommen war. Dieser rollte amüsiert mit den Augen.

„Das haben Sie gesagt, nicht ich.“

„Nö, aber Sie haben’s gedacht.“

Für einen kurzen Moment schauten sich die beiden Männer stumm in die Augen. Boerne schmunzelte leicht, Thiel liebte diesen Anblick. Vor allem, weil er wusste, dass er momentan der Grund für Boernes Heiterkeit war. Das war fast das schönste an der ganzen Sache.

„Also, was sagen Sie?“, unterbrach Boerne den Moment.

„Haben wir lange nicht gemacht. Gern. Was gibt’s denn schönes?“, meinte er. „Sie haben doch meinen Schlüssel, da brauch’ ich jetzt keinen, ja?“

Und schon hatte Thiel die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lassen und zog den Professor mit sich über den Flur.

„Quiche... Mal wieder.“

Boerne schien etwas überrascht angesichts der plötzlichen Entschlossenheit seines Nachbarn und stolperte hinter ihm her. Thiel war es nur Recht, Boerne so schnell wie möglich von diesem Brief wegzubekommen. Da hatte er sich ja was schönes eingebrockt. Boerne würde nicht so leicht locker lassen, wie er ihn kannte.

„Nochmal zu dem Brief...“, setzte Boerne an, als er seine Wohnungstür hinter ihnen beiden geschlossen hatte. Vermutung bestätigt.

„Nein. Vergessen Sie’s.“

„Ach kommen Sie, Thiel. Mir können Sie es doch sagen.“

Von wegen.

„Was sagen?“

„Na mit wem Sie da korrespondieren.“

„Einen Teufel werd ich tun, Ihnen das zu sagen!“

„Wirklich nicht?“

Jetzt reichte es Thiel aber langsam.

„Ich hab’ nein gesagt, Boerne! Ich geh gleich wieder, dann können Sie Ihre Quiche allein essen!“

„Ich... na gut.“

Dieses „na gut“ klang allerdings nicht so, als würde das Thema lange ruhen. Vielleicht sollte Thiel den Spieß einfach mal umdrehen?

„Sie sind doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?“, fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ich?? Papperlapapp. Von mir aus können Sie schreiben, wem immer Sie wollen.“

Thiel lachte leise in sich hinein. Sich gegenseitig necken konnten sie schon ganz gut. So richtig überzeugend hörte sich das allerdings nicht an, was Boerne da gerade von sich gegeben hatte und sofort machten sich wieder diese hoffnungsvollen Gefühle in ihm breit.

„Sehr großzügig von Ihnen. Soll ich Ihnen mal einen Brief schreiben, Boerne?“

„Mir? Wieso sollten Sie mir einen Brief schreiben? Wir sehen uns nahezu täglich...“

Er sah ihm an, dass er sich wie ein kleiner Schneekönig darüber freuen würde, auch wenn er das gerade abgestritten hatte. Und das ließ sein Herz noch deutlich schneller schlagen.

„Och. Ich weiß nicht, Sie klangen grad so, als würden Sie sich drüber freuen.“

„Es würde wahrscheinlich auf den Grund ankommen, den Sie hätten, mir einen Brief zu schreiben.“

Er hatte also richtig gelegen.

Eier, Frank. Du brauchst Eier, dachte er und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Wie wäre es mit... _Was ich Ihnen schon immer mal sagen wollte_?“

Stille.

„Boerne?“

Der Blick seines Nachbarn war nach unten gerichtet. Noch immer standen Sie in seinem Korridor.

„Uns übereinander lustig machen tun wir doch schon gegenseitig, das müssen Sie nicht auch noch schriftlich festhalten.“

„Hä? Nee, das mein’ ich doch gar nicht.“

Boerne hob seinen Blick.

„Nicht?“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nee. Das ist doch nur Spaß. Was Sie schon wieder denken. Ich meinte eher so ernsthafte Dinge. Die man sich eben nie traut, zu sagen. Weil man...“ Verdammt. Er war viel zu weit gegangen. Was erzählte er hier denn gerade? „Joar. Ne? Sie wissen schon.“

„Es gibt Dinge, die Sie sich nicht trauen, mir zu sagen? Ich... ich dachte immer, wir könnten über alles reden.“

Boerne wirkte geknickt. Man, das wollte er doch nicht.

„Ich red’ da auch mit sonst keinem drüber. Machen Sie sich mal kein’ Kopp“, sagte er und legte dem anderen die Hand auf die Schulter.

Jetzt runzelte Boerne die Stirn.

„Gibt es wirklich etwas, das Sie mir schon immer mal sagen wollten?“

Schnell nahm Thiel seine Hand wieder weg und unterbrach den Blickkontakt.

„...haben Sie nicht was von Quiche erzählt?“, versuchte er unbeholfen, das Thema zu wechseln und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Küche.

„Thiel“, sagte Boerne und hielt ihn am Oberarm fest.

„Lassen Sie’s gut sein, Boerne.“

Allein schon die Berührung ließ Thiel sekündlich wärmer werden. Boernes Finger auf seiner nackten Haut fühlten sich viel zu gut an.

„Nein, ich... möglicherweise gibt es da ja auch von... meiner Seite etwas, dass... ich... Ihnen schon immer mal sagen wollte.“

„Bitte?“

Boerne schluckte. Dass Thiel ihn mal so unsicher erleben würde, hätte er sich ja auch nie vorstellen können. Was redete er denn da? Es konnte doch unmöglich sein, dass...

Boernes Finger ließen seinen Arm los, nur um wenige Sekunden später nach seiner Hand zu greifen.

„Thiel, ich... An wen richtet sich der Brief?“ Thiel verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte genervt. „Bitte, ich... ich muss das wissen“, fügte Boerne hinzu.

Es schien ihm ernst zu sein. Wie war das mit den Eiern?

„An Sie. Ich werd’ ihn nur nie abschicken.“

Thiels Hände waren nun schwitzig, vor allem die, die der Professor immer noch festhielt. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er schüttelte Boernes Hand ab und hielt sich seine eigene danach kurz vors Gesicht. Dann wendete er sich wieder dem Mann zu, dem er hier gerade im Begriff war, sein Herz auszuschütten, obwohl das genau das war, was er tunlichst vermeiden wollte.

„Man Boerne, ich kann das nicht mit dem Reden und allem. Sie können das besser, Sie können so vieles besser als ich.“

„Thiel...“

Boerne war ihm näher gekommen. Viel näher. Als Thiel einen Schritt zurückging, folgte Boerne ihm – so lange, bis eine Wand den weiteren Weg nach hinten versperrte und kein Blatt mehr zwischen die beiden Männer passte.

„Wenn ich das alles vollkommen falsch interpretiert habe, dann...“, flüsterte Boerne, dessen Hände sich nun an Thiels Wangen legten und dessen moosgrüne Augen Thiels eisblauen so nah kamen wie nie zuvor. Die Knie des gestandenen Kommissars wurden weich. Das musste doch ein Traum sein. Hatten sie sich wirklich gegenseitig so verunsichert mit ihren vielen Andeutungen, dass weder er noch Boerne gemerkt hatte, was Sache war? Dieser hielt inne, seine Lippen nur wenige Millimeter von Thiels entfernt. Überlegte er es sich gerade noch anders?

„...halten Sie mich auf.“

Boernes Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch, der sanft über Thiels Lippen flog.

Jetzt oder nie.

„...halten Sie lieber den Sabbel.“

Und damit überbrückte er endlich diesen letzten störenden, minimalen Abstand zwischen ihm und dem Mann, an den er sein Herz verschenkt hatte.

Manchmal brauchte es nämlich gar keine Worte, um sich das zu sagen, was man einander nie sagen konnte.

**Author's Note:**

> Dass ich vor kurzem zufällig selbst einen Brief per Hand geschrieben habe (allerdings mit einem ganz anderen Hintergrund als Thiel das hier getan hat 😅), scheint mich dazu inspiriert zu haben, Thiel auch einen schreiben zu lassen.  
> Kann ich nur empfehlen. Ungewohntes Gefühl, wenn man seine eigene Handschrift mal wieder sieht.


End file.
